Community Engagement and Training Core (Aim #3) One of the aims of the MS-INBRE is to develop a pipeline of students that is trained in various aspects of biomedical research including community outreach. We have identified the three scientific themes that address the three major epidemics in Mississippi: cancer, STDs, and obesity. These health problems are particularly alarming in two communities in Mississippi; the rural community and the urban African-American community. These health disparities are caused by lack of education about prevention and by lack of access to health care. We propose to establish a Community Engagement and Training Core (CETC) whose mission is to improve the health of the rural community and the inner city (mostly African-American). The core will reach out directly into these communities with education to improve the health status of these vulnerable communities. To achieve this goal, the MSINBRE developed a partnership with My Brother's Keeper (MBK), an organization that has extensive experience and infrastructure in this type of efforts. This partnership will provide a training opportunity for 16 PUI students every year in community outreach. These MS-INBRE Service Scholars will be selected based on their interest in working directly with the target community. They will be trained by the professional staff at My Brother's Keeper under the supervision of its CEO, Dr. June Gipson, who will also serve as the director of CETC.